Jokul Frosti
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Being an immortal... well, time goes a bit faster than you realise and you end up missing out on some very important things. Like Hiccstrid babies.


**I own neither HTTYD or ROTG, both belong to DreamWorks, but Ingrid, Alastor and Aloe are all my OCs. I wrote this ages ago- I _was_ meant to do more with it, but I didn't, so it's just a one-shot instead unless I can think of something more. **

* * *

Alastor was scouting around, looking for wild dragons to study them. Not that they really needed studying- the original dragon riders had pretty much covered everything. Still, it was nice to observe and stretch his legs; he enjoyed the peace. There wasn't alot of it back at Berk.

He reached Toothless's cove, crawling under the shield that his father had lodged there two decades ago. It had managed well, considering all the weather and dragons it had withstood. The colour had faded from it and the wood was rotting, but Hiccup still wouldn't take it down 'for old time's sake'. Normally when Alastor reached the cove, there would be a few wild dragons- Terrible Terrors mostly, but a Monstrous Nightmare and two Gronckles had cropped up. There had never before been a man.

Well, 'man' wasn't quite right. He didn't look that old, seventeen maybe, and he was certainly not anyone Alastor knew. He would have recognised that shock of white hair anywhere. Not 'white' as in grey, 'white' as in white.

He looked dead too.

Just to make sure, Alastor threw something at him. He hadn't really planned on what he threw, he had just let his hand scrabble across the earth while fiercely examining the stranger for any sign of life.

Unfortunately, he threw a rock.

Fortunately, he had terrible aim and it clattered noisily against the boulder the stranger was resting against.

Nothing. Was he dead then?

Spotting a long stick that curved into a hook, Alastor picked it up and prodded the stranger for extra measure.

No, he was alive.

Alastor poked him again and two very icy blue eyes found his. At first, they were annoyed. Then surprised. And then confused.

"Hiccup?" He marveled, sitting up straighter. Now Alastor wasn't so worried about him being dead, he noticed that the man was pale, wearing a dark blue shirt and simple brown trousers not unlike something Alastor had seen his father wear and was barefoot. "Hiccup?" He asked again, less certain now. Alastor shook his head, words failing him. The man looked strangely disappointed and his eyes fell to the long stick. "That's mine."

"S-s-sorry." Alastor held it out, but didn't move any closer. The man got to his feet, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and taking the staff with the other. He leaned against it as if it was the most casual thing to do. Alastor was sure it had started to glow a pale blue upon contact with the strange man. "W-w-wh-who a-ar-are y-y-y-you-ou?"

"You alright there?" The man frowned, looking concerned. Alastor nodded, but probably didn't look all that convincing as the man's expression softened. "I won't hurt you, don't worry."

"D-d-do y-y-y-ou kn-kn-kno-know m-m-my d-d-dad?" The man started.

"Your _dad_?" He demanded. Alastor nodded hesitantly. The man marched forward and grabbed him by the arm- firmly, but not painfully.

And then they were flying. Up and off the ground, shooting up higher and higher. Alastor had flown before, but always with a dragon. This? No, this was weird.

He yelled all the way home. In his panic, he pulled his arm free and then fell. The man dived after him and caught him about the waist and then hurriedly landed not far from Hiccup's parents' place. He paused on the doorstep and looked back at a disheveled and panic-stricken Alastor. "Does Hiccup still live here?" Alastor managed to shake his head, taking in deep gulps of breath, his legs trembling so badly it was a miracle he still stood. "Where is he?"

"W-w-w-wh-who a-a-ar-ar-are y-y-y-yo-you?" But the man didn't seem to hear him, frowning at him as though he had never seen a terrified nine year old before.

"You can see me."

"W-w-wh-?"

"Where's Hiccup? I need serious words with him!" Frost crept from the butt of the staff and seeped across the ground. "Oh, dammit." Alastor decided not to argue or ask questions for the time being- this man was obviously some sort of god. Not one he knew of, but a god nonetheless.

It took another ten minutes to walk home. He declined flying, his heart still hammering against his ribs. Normally the walk from his grandparents' home to his took five minutes, but he had to detour when Arne, Rolf and Snorre sauntered around the corner. The man asked if he had problems with those kids; Alastor didn't elaborate.

Being lunchtime, Hiccup was home. He would be for another hour or so and then he would go back to whatever chiefly duty awaited.

Astrid and Hiccup were muttering to each other and scribbling over sheets of paper before them on the table. Ingrid was cleaning her daggers and Aloe was happily shining lights off a little mirror onto the wall for Toothless to paw at.

"Hiccup!" The man yelled. Astrid and Hiccup looked up. Their two daughters didn't notice. "I thought I said you were grounded!"

"Jack!" Alastor's sisters looked around at that, confused at Hiccup's random outburst.

 _You can see me._

Could they not see him?

Hiccup had got up and bounced over, looking less wearisome and much younger all of a sudden. He hugged Jack, who protested, and then grinned at Alastor.

"Dad?" Ingrid asked. "You alright?"

"Can't you-?" Hiccup looked from his daughter to this 'Jack' and back again. "Oh!" He clapped himself on the forehead and laughed. "Jokul Frosti to you." Aloe peered past her father, frowning. A few seconds passed and then her small face lit up excitedly and she squealed.

"He can turn invisible!"

"Not quite, Aloe." Astrid corrected kindly. "You can't see him unless you believe in him."

"Have you all been taking dragon nip?" Ingrid quizzed, confused beyond her limits. "Al, don't tell me you can see him too!"

"Y-y-y-ye-yea-yeah. M-Mu-Mum? D-D-D-Da-Dad? W-w-wh-wha-what's g-g-go-go-ing o-on?"

"Hiccup, didn't you tell them about me?"

"Of course I did! They just probably think I'm mental for telling them about my so-called imaginary best friend." Astrid snickered, gathering the papers. "That was your fault."

"W-w-wh-wha-what?"

"Your child is broken." Jack acknowledged, looking curiously at Alastor. The youngster burned crimson and looked down at his feet.

"Don't say that!" Hiccup scolded, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Astrid lobbed her empty cup at Jack, who ducked at the last second.

"Whoa, hey." Jack held his hands up. "I'm confused and being majorly attacked right now. What's going on?"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?" Ingrid screamed.

"Alright, alright, put the sharp blade down." Hiccup advised. He still had his hand on Alastor's shoulder. Alastor had turned away from Jack and more to his father; Jack felt a bit mean for upsetting the child. It seemed like he had a bit of a speaking problem.

Hiccup introduced Jack to his three children; Toothless- with the absence of the shiny dot- barreled over and slobbered Jack in a very enthusiastic greeting; Ingrid said some very choice words and shouted a bit more, annoyed that they were not explaining what was going on.

Then they explained.

"So... I'm supposed to magically see this so-called immortal guy who has winter powers and flies around with a magic stick and is also sitting at this table."

"Yes. He's right next to you." Ingrid cast a sidelong dubious look at the empty seat beside her and then frowned at her parents.

"I thought it would be another few years before you two went do-lally with old age. You were already mad, Dad, but this takes the cake." Toothless looked up interestingly at the mention of food and then sulked when none presented itself.

"Jack?" Astrid said, not taking her eyes from her eldest. "It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Jack grinned at her.

It started to snow.

Inside.

Ingrid didn't realise at first, but then the previously warm room was cold all of a sudden and snow was settling down everywhere in a fine dust.

Her head snapped round to scrutinise the chair next to her, her eyes wide and alert. Hiccup was looking at his hands, his lips moving soundlessly. Alastor watched him reach ten and then Ingrid exploded.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"It is." Hiccup replied calmly. Aloe had started laughing and jumped up on the table to play. Toothless was trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue while Stormfly snorted disapprovingly and de-snowed her wings. Astrid had pulled her hood up and smiled knowingly.

"IT'S SNOWING!"

"Yes."

"INSIDE!"

"Yes."

"WHY IS IT SNOWING INSIDE?"

"Because Jack made it snow." Ingrid looked back at the chair again and startled away. "Now she sees him."

"YOU'RE REAL!"

"I am." Jack confirmed, looking highly amused. It stopped snowing. Aloe was making a snow angel on the table.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"If you stopped shouting, I can explain. Well, try to. Still haven't figured everything out." He finished, more to Hiccup than anyone else. The chief looked sympathetic. Astrid smashed a snowball on his head, which cheered Jack up immensely.


End file.
